A Match Made In Nature
by RFtheGreat
Summary: A new season awaits for all of the contestants (except Blaineley) that ever had competed on Total Drama. Each of the contestants have their own feelings about the very show they compete on. However, as the cruise ship that carries them arrives at Pahkitew Island, two contestants confront each other and share their feelings. (DawnxEzekiel)


**A/N: Hello guys! It has been awhile, hasn't it? A lot of things were happening in my life that kept distracting me from my story writing. That, and I lost the motivation to write my stories. Despite this, I decided to come back and continue writing my stories for you guys! :) However, I want to apologize to you guys for my disappearance in the form of a one-shot.**

 **Please note that this is the first time that I'm writing an one-shot AND not using script form. So if it's illegible to you all, I'll rewrite it. But if you guys liked it, I'll keep it the way it is. As for my other stories, I think I'm going to see if I can start writing on Total Drama Redemption again, though I'm gonna have to ask a friend of mine if I can have the story back. Also, for Total Drama Redo It Again, I'm gonna hold off on writing that story until I complete TDR, if I can write it again. So anyways, enjoy this one-shot, fellow readers!**

* * *

Onboard the cruise ship, all three generations of the campers, excluding Blaineley, were sailing towards Pahkitew Island, getting ready for the new season. Each of the campers had a different reaction when they had, initially, been told that they were going to be in a seventh season, ranging from excitement to absolute rage. However, two of the contestants stood out among the rest of the campers…

* * *

Dawn was standing near the stern of the ship, looking neutral and staring into the water. She wasn't excited to be back on the show, considering that she was going to have to deal with _Scott_ and his antics. When she was eliminated on Revenge of the Island and returned home at the end of the competition, Dawn _did_ sell the souvenirs she collected on the show and she managed to use the money to build a sanctuary for the mutated creatures she vowed to help. This sanctuary ended being on Boney Island, becoming the Fun Zone for future seasons to face. **[1]**

Dawn didn't also want to see Chris's uncaring self, knowing that he caused a lot of people and creatures' pain and misery. However, she was grateful to see some of her old friends again, especially since most people apologized to her for believing that _she_ stole everyone's stuff. She looked around the cruise and saw some of her old friends; B, Zoey, Mike, Sam, and several others. But when she was looking around, her eye caught a person that made her curious…

* * *

Ezekiel was sitting against the starboard railing, having a depressed look on his face. He also wasn't very excited to be back on the very show that ruined much of his life. In the time he was here, he had been rejected by almost everyone, eliminated first _twice_ , thrown off a plane multiple times, turned into a Gollum-like creature, and used as a pawn in Chris' challenges. Only after he was rescued from the sinking of the island by Chris and the few contestants that remained that he went into rehab, learning how to act like a normal person and how to integrate into society. A few of the contestants and his family did visit him to make sure he was alright and to comfort him in his time in rehab. In fact, he had only just gotten out of rehab when he got the notice that he would be participating on the show, again, for a seventh season.

Ezekiel didn't want to come back, considering that he thought almost everyone hated him and would've eliminated him the first chance they got. Despite this, a few of the contestants did welcome his presence, being as polite as they could. However, most of the contestants just ignored Ezekiel or didn't talk to him, not knowing him well enough. He sighed to himself as he gazed off into space, sounding empty.

* * *

Dawn had been looking at Ezekiel frequently. She was one of the one who went to visit him when he was in rehab, even if she didn't know him too well. She came because she was worried about Ezekiel's condition. Dawn also greeted him as well when he came aboard the ship. However, they didn't talk to each much, Dawn being nervous about what Ezekiel would say and Ezekiel afraid of how Dawn was going to react to his presence. But Dawn saw how Ezekiel was feeling and she then decided to go talk to Ezekiel to see if she could make him feel better.

* * *

Ezekiel soon heard footsteps and saw Dawn coming his way. He looked downwards, nervous about what Dawn might do to him. Dawn stopped near Ezekiel and knelt down, looking at him.

"Hello there, Ezekiel." Dawn greeted Ezekiel, sounding calm. "Are you holding up?"

Ezekiel sighed, depressively, and looked at Dawn. "Why did you come over, eh?" He asked her, surprised.

"I came over because I wanted to check on you and see how you're doing." She answered Ezekiel, giving a smile.

Ezekiel smiled back as well, but it was bitter. "I ain' doing well. I'm very worried, eh." He admitted to Dawn.

"Well, I can tell that you're not the only person who is worried. Chris's aura tells that he is a spontaneous and evil person." Dawn replied to Ezekiel, trying to comfort him.

"I know. But I'm worried a'boot the others wanting to hurt me, eh. I still remember what the trouble I've caused during and after World Tour, being a monster and all that." Ezekiel put his head in his hands, looking scared.

Dawn sat down next to Zeke, putting her arm around his shoulder. "I understand your pain." She told him, empathetically.

"During my time on the show, I've seen my fellow creatures suffer, being exposed to toxic waste and changing into something that they were not."

"I had seen a few of those creatures when I was on the island, eh. They told me that they didn't like how they were." Ezekiel commented.

Dawn looked a little surprised. Ezekiel, seeing Dawn's reaction, explained his statement to her. "When I was a feral, I could understand what they said. I learned to speak animal on the plane"

She had a sad expression on her face. "It must've been horrible for you to experience that, wasn't it?" Dawn asked Ezekiel, concerned.

"You wouldn't believe how awful it was, eh." Ezekiel answered Dawn. The two shared a moment of silence, gazing off at the approaching island. Dawn and Ezekiel then heard the loudspeaker fire up, giving an electronic whine.

" _In five minutes, we will be arriving at the island. Please prepare to gather all of your personal items and exit the boat."_ The loudspeaker said, sounding like the pilot of the boat. Dawn and Ezekiel then looked at each other.

"I have to go get my stuff." Dawn explained to Ezekiel, getting up. "However, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, okay?"

Ezekiel nodded at Dawn and smiled. "Aye-aye, sir. I-I meant ma-am! No wait! I-"

Dawn suddenly bent down and kissed Ezekiel on the cheek, smiling as well. Ezekiel immediately blushed, surprised that Dawn kissed him.

"I'll see you around, Zeke." Dawn then walked off, heading below decks. Ezekiel watched Dawn walk away, still blushing. After another minute of sitting, he got up and leaned against the railing, looking at the island. Ezekiel then smiled.

"I'll see you around as well, eh."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I am a massive fan of EzekielxDawn, as some of you know. I do apologize if this was a short and bad one-shot, as this is a first for me. However, I do hope this was readable to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this. I'll see you guys later! This is RFtheGreat, signing off. :)**


End file.
